


荒野

by Tapesort



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 18:47:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15914127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tapesort/pseuds/Tapesort
Summary: 一次背叛使大团长陷入了危机之中，但未曾谋面的儿子救了他一命。





	荒野

长剑开道，锐利的剑刃劈下长满尖刺的灌木，海尔森走得很急，披风上好几道长口子，但那并不是横斜的树枝带来的，口子边缘光滑而连续，一看就知道是某种利器所为。

他就知道雷金纳德死后北美的圣殿骑士不会那么平静，一只蝴蝶翅膀引起的风暴，不是简单的三言两句就能平息的。

但他没想到那些旧部的胆子居然大到真的对他动手，不过细细想来也是，再不动手，等查尔斯他们彻底控制了美洲圣殿的所有职务，就再也没机会对新的圣殿骑士团大团长下手了。

可他们的手段不够狠，要海尔森来评价，不及他们旧主雷金纳德当年的十分之一。绑走他的那车人没有第一时间结果他，这是一个致命的错误，而他们也为此付出了生命的代价。

海尔森现在唯一的问题就是如何走出这片森林，他在马车上时被遮了眼睛，只能根据颠簸程度和行进时间判断这个地方离城镇有多远，马车上的马也因为在争斗中受了惊跑掉了，不然他还不至于沦落到徒步开路。

盛夏的阳光使人晕眩，一身厚重衣裳的海尔森早已汗流浃背，他解下披风扔到一边，坐进树荫里面企图躲开灼人的暑气。

燥热和疲惫榨干了他的精力，他阖上眼睛，意识渐渐浑浊。

在模糊的视线里，他仿佛见到了吉欧，那个曾经令他差点抛弃一切的女人，她甚至比那时还要年轻一些，而且仍然美丽，眼角眉梢都是令海尔森着迷的野性魅力，但海尔森知道这一定是太阳带来的幻觉，他现在又累又渴，独自一人被困在森林里，大脑难免会产生一些东西来安慰一下自己，唤起那点可怜的求生欲。

直到温热的水灌进口中时，海尔森才从这种半梦半醒的浑浊梦境中惊醒，他抓住水袋，像抓住救命稻草一样贪婪而拼命地汲取液体。

等从那阵濒死的糟糕感觉中缓过来，海尔森看到了一个年轻男人，土地一般的沉重肤色，比起同龄人更为成熟深邃的五官，他的额边装饰着羽毛，身上是和吉欧相似的原住民服饰。

“谢谢……”

海尔森咽了口唾沫，暗中祈祷这个救了他一命的男人会英语，而且对白人没有那么要命的敌意。

这位来自印第安部落的勇士从头到脚打量他，海尔森被这样炽热而又毫不掩饰的好奇目光盯得浑身不自在，好在对方也似乎察觉到了他的不快，停下了打量，直接把视线放在海尔森的脸上。

“外来者。”

虽然有些口音，但一板一眼的英语让海尔森微微松了口气，能够交流就一切好说。

年轻人继续说道：“你闯进了神之森林，要想活着出去，你必须在母树面前与我诚实。”

“什么？”海尔森问道，他虽然不懂原住民奇奇怪怪的风俗，但从年轻人表达奇怪的英语里听出了回去的希望。

但年轻人没有再解释，他伸手解开海尔森的外衫，在海尔森试图反抗的时候把他的手臂摁在了树根上。

“外来者，自愿，否则不能离开。”

看着年轻人认真的表情，海尔森咽了口唾沫，思索该如何拒绝这种毫无根据的话语然后平安离开。

年轻男人褪下了深棕色的衣裳，露出饱满而色泽鲜亮的胸膛，结实的腹肌紧贴在身上，他的身体壮美得像一尊雕塑。

海尔森突然改变了注意。

被汗浸湿的白色衣衫被还算温柔的力道脱下，年轻人虽然看起来鲁莽，但做事却无比细致，他抓握起海尔森的手腕放在自己随呼吸起伏的宽阔胸膛上。

“碰。”

海尔森试探地伸手，五指贴上巧克力色的肌肤，柔软而又不失韧性的手感，真实而鲜活的来自原始森林的朴实野性，野兽和利刃在上面留下了大大小小的痕迹，新长出的嫩肉纠缠虬结，以世俗人的眼光来看是丑陋的，但海尔森此刻的内心只感受到了震撼，生命的不屈与活力，每一道伤痕都是年轻人身上勇猛气魄的最好佐证。

沉迷于手上触感的同时，年轻人粗糙的手也同样放到了海尔森的身上，原住民辛苦充满磨砺的生活给了这个看上去只有二十来岁的年轻人一双粗糙如木头的手，但它们的灵活细致程度一点也不输给别人，海尔森还没回过神来，他的腰带和裤子都已经被解开，年轻人抬起他的腿脱下了最后一块遮羞布。

紧接着年轻人跪在了海尔森身体两侧，臀缝贴紧了不知道什么时候变得粗大而滚烫的肉棒。年轻人的动作有些试探但无比坚定，他开始前后移动臀部，以找到一个最合适的位置贴上海尔森的身体。

年长的男人现在思想已经完全卡壳了，他可从来没想过缺乏文明教育的原住民居然能无师自通出这么刺激的做法。虽然暂时停止了思考，身体还是很诚实地回应了年轻人的努力，他掐住年轻人饱满圆润的双臀，就像过去他取悦别的床伴那样用力揉捏。

但他身上的年轻人却不像过去他的任何一个床伴那样热情回应，他甚至撇了撇嘴不满地看了海尔森一眼——海尔森知道自己把他掐疼了，但比起照顾对方，他更着迷于年轻人坦荡的表情与似乎毫不自知自己所做的淫荡事情两者的剧烈反差。

他还从未有过这样的体验，虽然曾经偶尔撞见过雷金纳德与一些干净白瘦的男孩子在屋里做些什么奇怪的事情，但他也从没有对此感到好奇，更别提去体验一次。  
眼前这位野性而直接的年轻人让海尔森明白了一件再明显不过的事情，即使自律如海尔森，他也自愿沉沦在这样荒诞而诡异的亲密接触中，尽情享受别样的新鲜刺激与无上快感。

海浪漫过沙滩，快感的浪潮渐渐淹没了海尔森仅剩的所有感知，他大口大口喘气，长久脱力的身体仅仅在高潮来临时那一下抽搐，便又重新软了下去。

年轻人垂眸看了他一眼，从散落的衣裳上撕下一块布料，简单擦拭了自己后背和臀部沾染上的浑浊液体，然后再把兽皮重新披挂到自己身上，遮住被磨得通红的臀缝，最后扣上狼头帽。

他的视线在光裸的男人和那堆衣服间转了转，最后停在那堆衣服上。

等海尔森苏醒时，屁股下颠簸的马车摇摇晃晃，他摸了摸自己身上，除了裹着身体的披风以外，其他的所有衣服都不知所踪——就连那顶三角帽也不在。

察觉到了车厢里的动静，车子前面的马车夫高声说话道：“肯威先生，我受查尔斯之命来接您，多亏了您儿子背你出来，现在已经没事了，我们在回纽约的路上。”

“我的儿子？”

“对，他来自当年那位的部落，戴着狼头帽，生得高大魁梧……”

接下来车夫说了些什么海尔森已经听不清了，他现在满脑子都是那个原住民的身影，难怪他一开始觉得年轻人的感觉如此熟悉，甚至把他看错成了吉欧，而后面发生的事……天啊，他都做了些什么！

见海尔森不说话，车夫以为肯威先生正在担忧他不辞而别的原住民儿子，于是安抚道：“不用担心，您儿子去解决旧部的追兵，在森林里，他们就是最勇猛最厉害的战士。还有那些叛徒给您下的药……”

“药？”

“您不记得发生什么了吗？因为毒性奇特不容易被人察觉所以才提前下进了您的茶水里，如果三天内没有做一次，即使您逃脱出去，也不能在走出森林前活下来。”

海尔森的脸色几经变化，他摸了摸身上唯一留下的武器袖剑，声音平静地问道：“那这药我是怎么……”

“原住民的一些解毒方子，看您现在的状态，看来真的有效。”

海尔森安静地收回了袖剑，“回去后不准告诉任何人我失踪的原因，有人问起，就说我这几天去调查遗迹了。”

“好的，先生。”

“还有，有任何那个原住民……我儿子的消息，第一时间通知我。”

年轻人饱满而充满活力的身躯仍然不时闪进他的脑海里，即便知道了自己与他的那一层特殊关系，但罪恶感不仅没能抹除掉自己的欲望，反而更加高涨的兴奋让海尔森自己都感到一丝恐惧。

他们一定会再次相遇的，而下一次，海尔森就不再只能躺在地上任人宰割了，他是头凶猛十足的野兽，想要什么便会去自己夺得。

从前如此，以后更是如此。


End file.
